fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter
Easter is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurant-time management games. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, the following characters make his or her first appearance as well: *Papa's Cupcakeria (Rank 16, Xandra) *Papa's Donuteria (Rank 41, Cletus) *Papa's Cheeseria (Rank 61, Edoardo Romano) *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! (Rank 16, Mandi) *Papa's Cupcakeria HD (Rank 16, Cletus) *Papa's Bakeria (Rank 21, Cletus) *Papa's Taco Mia HD (Rank 51, Cletus) *Papa's Taco Mia To Go! (Rank 51, Cletus) *Papa's Pancakeria HD (Rank 56, Cletus) *Papa's Pizzeria HD (Rank 31, Cletus) *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD (Rank 61, Cletus) *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! (Rank 61, Cletus) *Papa's Scooperia To Go! (Rank 11, Cletus) The badges "Easter Candy" or "Easter Basket" are earned when all the Easter holiday-exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring Easter baskets to celebrate the holiday. Customers Who Like This Holiday *Brody *Captain Cori *Cletus *Greg *Gremmie *Ivy *Kayla *Kingsley *Edoardo Romano *Mandi *Mary *Mindy *Olivia *Papa Louie *Penny *Perri *Pinch Hitwell *Prudence *Rico *Rudy *Sarge Fan *Taylor *Trishna *Utah *Vicky *Wally *Wendy *Wylan B *Xandra Easter Cupcake Liners *Blue with 2 Wavy Purple Lines; Yellow Dots in Between *Grass and Dirt *Pink, Yellow and Light-Blue Tulips on a Green Background *Easter Bunny's Face Easter-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria *Bunny Ear Candy (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 16) *Jelly Beans (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Cotton Candy Drizzle (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 17) *Candy Egg (Unlocked on Day 3 of Easter) *Tulip Cookies (Unlocked with Kingsley on Rank 18) Papa's Donuteria *Egg Cutter (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 41) *Jelly Beans (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Lavender Icing (Unlocked with Penny on Rank 42) *Wildberry Shake Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) *Marshmallow Cheeps Cream (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 43) *Pink Lemonade Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Easter) Papa's Cheeseria *Pickled Eggs (Unlocked with Little Edoardo on Rank 61) *Paska Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Sirecz Cheese (Unlocked with Penny on Rank 62) *Hollandaise Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Battenberg Cake (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 16) *Bunny Ear Candy (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 16) *Jelly Beans (Unlocked on the Day 2 of Easter) *Wildberry Shake Drizzle (Unlocked with Penny on Rank 17) *Candy Egg (Unlocked on the Day 4 of Easter) *Tulip Cookie (Unlocked with Kingsley on Rank 18) Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Battenberg Cake (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 16) *Bunny Ear Candy (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 16) *Cotton Candy Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Jelly Beans (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 17) *Candy Egg (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) *Tulip Cookie (Unlocked with Kingsley on Rank 18) Papa's Bakeria *Jellybean Jam (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 21) *Flower Bloom Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Cremebury Eggs (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 22) *Wildberry Whip (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) *Lavender Cheeps (Unlocked with Mindy on Rank 23) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Speckled Taco (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 51) *Battered Perch (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Spring Coleslaw (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 52) *Blackberry Remoulade (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) *Blue Cheese Crumbles (Unlocked with Mindy on Rank 53) Papa's Pancakeria HD *Cremebury Eggs (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 56) *Cotton Candy Drizzle (Unlocked with Mindy on Rank 57) *Jelly Beans (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 58) *Wildberry Shake (Unlocked with Wylan B on Rank 59) Papa's Pizzeria HD *Carrot Crust (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 31) *Wildflower Carbonara (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) - WC *Carrot Sticks (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) *Pickled Eggs (Unlocked with Penny on Rank 33) Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Paska Bread (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 61) *Lavender Frost (Unlocked with Penny on Rank 62) *Blackberry Remoulade (Unlocked with Wylan B on Rank 63) *Cotton Puffs (Unlocked with Mindy on Rank 64) *Blue Cheese Crumbles (Unlocked with Papa Louie on Rank 65) Papa's Scooperia To Go! * Cremebury Egg Ice Cream (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 11) * Jelly Beans (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) * Lavender Cheep (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 12) * Lavender Lemonade Syrup (Unlocked with Wylan B at Rank 13) * Spring Flowers (Unlocked with Mandi at Rank 14) Trivia *Easter isn't celebrated in Pastaria because Portallini is celebrating the wedding and subsequent anniversary of Edoardo Romano and Olga (known as the Romano Wedding celebration). *In Papa's Cheeseria, there are 10 Easter eggs hidden around the outside of the Cheeseria, and 3 more hidden where the parade takes place. *The customers who were in line to break the egg in the 2015 Easter holiday picture were lined up in the order of when they debuted in the games: **Cecilia - Papa's Pizzeria **Cletus - Papa's Burgeria **Xandra - Papa's Taco Mia! *The theme icon for this is an . Gallery Easter2.jpg|2012 Easter Holiday Picture Easter2013.jpg|2013 Easter Holiday Picture Easter2014.jpg|2014 Easter Holiday Picture Easter_15_small.jpg|2015 Easter Holiday Picture File:Easter_2016.jpeg|2016 Easter Holiday Picture Easter Onion.png|Easter Onion Easter Day Sign.png|Easter Sign James Easter.jpg|Papa's Cupcakeria: James During Easter Easter logo2.png|Easter Logo Xandra at easter.png|Xandra's outfit Onion easter 15.gif|Easter Onion Easter donut.png|A donut with all the ingredients in Donuteria easter_17sm.jpg|Easter 2017 Holiday Picture 203B45BC-9064-4C43-B33B-2B385530653E.png|A Waffle with all Easter ingredients in Papa’s Pancakeria HD. easter_18_small.jpg|Easter 2018 picture PizzeriaHD - Tastyville durante Pascua.png|Tastyville during Easter. Eastersign.png|Tacodale during Easter. Maple Mountain - Easter.png|Maple Mountain during Easter. B7E5A22E-1706-4D9D-AD0F-1DC7F5523AF1.png|Griller Stadium during Easter. 2 Easter Frostfield.png|Frostfield during Easter. Powder Point-Easter.png|Powder Point during Easter. Toastwood-Easter.jpg|Toastwood during Easter. Papa'sBakeria - Whiskview Mall durante Pascua.png|Whiskview Mall during Easter. Oniontown during Easter.PNG|Oniontown during Easter. Category:Holidays Category:Spring Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:April Holidays Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Category:Easter